justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SuperAntony/Best Song of Just Dance 2018!
Hey there! We waited for it, and now Just Dance 2018 is out! We are all excited but what song is the best? You can choose it. There is only one rule: HAVE FUN! ''' '''TIME ZONE: UTC+1:00 (Rome). FINAL Who will win? Swish Swish Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) 322DF443-0366-4286-9A72-963F19789F09.jpeg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' vs Swish Swish 70651EE8-B253-4F8F-A46A-B22D73080CF9.jpeg|''24K Magic'' vs Blow Your Mind (Mwah) 7E584C96-EBB0-4B88-B5F2-4AB907E1C2D5.jpeg|''Instruction'' vs John Wayne B8AF2212-9EE9-4791-BC5A-EBC419D9B800.jpeg|''Despacito'' vs Footloose 61AA37B9-202B-4548-B91D-A097E449A98D.jpeg|''Swish Swish'' vs In the Hall of the Pixel King F2D87721-98B1-4806-A030-C6E69254C813.jpeg|''Automaton'' vs Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)]] 286AD9BB-2791-4027-BB93-ACC615D7CB09.jpeg|''Instruction'' vs Rockabye 2EC5F148-B3D3-4E69-B498-38165DB1D5A2.jpeg|''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' vs Side to Side 06FE3B21-BFC1-4BC5-85FD-2AFCB598DDD8.jpeg|''Footloose'' vs All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) 0BF3CD4A-90F9-4076-B714-A02C8D87D7A7.jpeg|''Despacito'' vs Blue (Da Ba Dee) 6DEB5B36-9794-4801-A71C-E261C0984CD4.jpeg|''Slumber Party'' vs Swish Swish B1C7E5D6-FD96-4370-A3A1-85572F876610.jpeg|''Shape of You'' vs Automaton 3DF3AF8C-BB68-4F43-80F4-9E716E8A89C2.jpeg|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' vs In the Hall of the Pixel King 4C5C2161-E026-450A-B4F7-A3E5C4D28419.jpeg|''Fight Club'' vs John Wayne 6AC13FEE-66D3-4123-850D-5829307C8827.jpeg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' vs Bubble Pop! 3E33FB92-813A-498B-B216-E10A8D77DD94.jpeg|''Keep on Moving'' vs 24K Magic 857D65EA-776D-4D94-807A-17769CE93608.jpeg|''Slumber Party'' vs Naughty Girl D3E5742D-7F1B-4EE4-B655-4F3DEDA2A927.jpeg|''Rockabye'' vs Chantaje CF5E1D68-AEA5-467D-9EC5-DAA400E0483B.jpeg|''How Far I’ll Go'' vs Side to Side F7264ADD-7BD1-4AD9-971F-7D5CF7BFA6B4.jpeg|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' vs Blow Your Mind (Mwah) FEFFCAA4-8667-4CD2-A046-BA53FA4D6CB2.jpeg|''Another One Bites the Duta'' vs Swish Swish 464BADB6-A32E-4742-B34F-C375D84EBE6A.jpeg|''Sugar Dance'' vs Diggy vs All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) B9297D48-3787-4222-8B4C-8BCE4DD59450.jpeg|''Boom Boom'' vs John Wayne B1F936AC-9C40-415A-8E87-3EC5A2D68B3B.jpeg|''Kissing Strangers'' vs 24K Magic AE8CF2F9-2CF6-49F1-91B1-8F2E013768F0.jpeg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' vs Love Ward F6401B37-9D90-4970-846D-33CB9C8ED1DA.jpeg|''Beep Beep I’m A Sheep'' vs Blue (Da Ba Dee) 3205FDC6-0203-490C-B932-228FF56BEF57.jpeg|''Automaton'' vs Dharma 6E6AB90B-4AA1-4576-AFD5-810C121C0D42.png|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' vs Carmen (Overture) 086C3314-29E7-47A1-8847-D3007BD4A679.jpeg|''Bubble Pop!'' vs New Face 0C1EF8D7-7624-4989-80B8-B3D351C3A045.jpeg|''Shape Of You'' vs Risky Business B6C31BA2-4D07-4A80-98D6-C1C74B163831.jpeg|''Footloose'' vs Daddy Cool 43ABC43F-32BA-4197-B677-98389CD6074E.jpeg|''Bad Liar'' vs Instruction CEE9E9E7-E355-4398-8C68-2398674AA066.jpeg|''Despacito'' vs Tumbum B68DE3F2-786B-4975-BA8A-4B7993C34190.jpeg|''Fight Club'' vs Sayonara 22752301_1998844833732808_1552082060_n.jpg|''Keep on Moving'' vs Got That D9A8AF59-0886-4288-8BDA-67F88CC97D49.jpeg|''Make It Jingle'' vs Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weeine Yellow Polka Dot Bikini 101FB795-4994-45A5-B630-EBC231C79B7A.jpeg|''Instruction, ''24K Magic, John Wayne and Despacito lost. 0F08B9AE-982E-4C84-8E9D-101F80E4B42A.jpeg|''24K Magic'' won. E4E945E2-0337-4444-A217-8F38A936FC9B.jpeg|''John Wayne'' and Instruction won. 5282F0B1-64E1-483C-9D58-AFAD277F91E9.jpeg|''Despacito'' won. A9291686-2F7E-4F26-BE84-C8E9002A5DE7.jpeg|''Swish Swish'' won. 63BFBAFE-7A23-4BE5-9452-A393ACAC772C.jpeg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' won. 624D11C9-8725-4447-B2FB-FBDADC0EC08B.jpeg|''Instruction'' won. 9F83172E-3782-4CBA-8524-47BA12B12D15.jpeg|''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' won. DCB0C0B4-2CA3-41E2-BBFC-6EE031A16AFB.jpeg|''Footloosewon. C626BE1E-1F72-4DAA-A267-E6D0EBD017F4.jpeg|''Despacito'' won. BB715E6A-E662-4D86-B928-B34431041FC7.jpeg|''Swish Swish'' won. DDDE8E15-CD0F-4DBA-B510-F811085A8E32.jpeg|''Automaton'' won. A49D252D-3B1C-4B4A-A2D6-E3ED79BE4FCA.jpeg|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' won. F34F8E8A-5034-4DDC-9E67-C35E7D4E75F0.jpeg|''John Wayne'' won. A66081C4-1F39-4327-B1FE-11C01FE64960.jpeg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' won. A3E67DD9-00CB-4175-AB8E-2407DC706C7A.jpeg|''24K Magic'' won. D9730BAA-C8C4-4A5D-A419-25241FB6F86B.jpeg|''Slumber Party'' won. 0E4D5DC8-310F-4B28-B9CE-05B72F6C6E6D.jpeg|''Rockabye'' won. C6A44751-D077-4867-8187-57EEC4E92184.jpeg|''Side to Side'' won. 47DB211C-EC3F-4194-9669-778CC9EFB3A8.jpeg|''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' won. 454A8E04-A429-46E9-A198-7712B357B800.png|''Swish Swish'' won. 3B93B0CA-9E40-4E61-B172-61258E46C01C.png|''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' won. E6B4B1AC-629B-4CC9-B1C9-68601FF2988B.jpeg|''John Wayne'' won. D6A07CB7-78AE-4242-A43B-64B702072C61.jpeg|''24K Magic'' won. 32408E94-AFA8-4221-B8E7-65E6272E9B89.jpeg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' won. F6F025C6-0ECF-4922-A769-7AC4F71DB6DF.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' won. 895E844F-E9AD-4F54-BA0B-0D6941CF1328.png|''Automaton'' won. 9C799FB8-2F64-448A-8F6D-9C6A0C2A90ED.jpeg|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' won. F5933C16-7581-41CA-B97F-C7A3CB218905.jpeg|''Bubble Pop!'' won. 8079A77B-6C91-478F-BA37-6CE109C4FA6E.png|''Shape Of You'' won. F2079118-6012-48DD-8294-52439AFADF5F.jpeg|''Footloose'' won. 9EA28522-B717-4196-88EB-8FCDA87FD54E.png|''Instruction'' won. CDBFA1B2-9FF3-446C-ABEA-9EB57F945909.png|''Despacito'' won. FDA4E68F-BB8D-4370-B610-2EE13733ABC5.jpeg|''Fight Club'' won. F0F14200-1295-47E0-9E63-E5DE860C04E4.png|''Keep on Moving'' won. 22710111_1998844750399483_655384259_n.jpg|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weeine Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' won. NOTE: John Wayne and Instruction had the same number of votes. The two songs go to semifinal OUT SEMIFINAL Despacito (Alt Square).png|''Despacito'' Johnw cover generic.jpg|''John Wayne'' 24k cover generic.png|''24K Magic'' Instruction_cover_generic.jpg|''Instruction'' THIRD ROUNDS 9729564C-7F70-4640-B45C-0D8BF7DBF4E2.jpeg|''Automaton'' 9E2F0FBE-D3EA-4B74-B9D8-BDCAA6B255A9.jpeg|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' B7D34930-0B5E-4F4F-B884-A1D24EFFA5B5.jpeg|''Footloose'' 728E3605-F62F-4DBF-A9F8-D0668725BD7F.jpeg|''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' SECOND ROUNDS 01D19309-438A-4826-AAFA-671AF1193E78.jpeg|''Keep On Moving'' 1F89C816-9736-43AA-9FC9-34398B1EB4B7.jpeg|''Bubble Pop!'' E4D78BF1-AFFA-47AA-8A17-4E0446B02B04.jpeg|''Fight Club'' 2604D5B8-68FA-408B-8739-81CC22935961.jpeg|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' 340AE499-EC0F-4BC9-8034-A46F9587392A.jpeg|''Shape of You'' 102100F3-B916-4636-A5EE-AA581632A77B.jpeg|''Slumber Party'' DD3E1720-343A-4426-B7B5-27FFBF425534.jpeg|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' B0215745-D6A8-4615-B3BD-37949A2F1FC1.jpeg|''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' 9455EE5A-C8CA-4741-84F3-C16D8EDA1F48.jpeg|''Side to Side'' DE22CAC5-CF0C-41C9-BD3E-44ED44300241.jpeg|''Rockabye'' FIRST ROUNDS 22709727_1998844737066151_1962832985_n.jpg|''Make It Jingle'' 8C2A68EB-3B0B-45A3-A75B-4D5F23EA3176.png|''Got That'' B551BFAB-0AF2-4FC8-9F0E-471074C84793.jpeg|''Sayonara'' C96769CB-427A-4C74-9DA8-DA363386E9AE.jpeg|''Tumbum'' 2C7AF857-5548-49B3-B0C5-1BB75F6BD930.jpeg|''Bad Liar'' 74C77E59-D1EE-472E-BDFF-FA29D20CC493.png|''Daddy Cool'' 2F33ACA7-0B77-4D77-8B76-D515689434A8.jpeg|''Risky Business'' 626E9D5A-3B6B-45AF-A1F8-46737C71CDDF.jpeg|''New Face'' DF829801-265C-4EC0-BB81-D1933C823BAA.jpeg|''Carmen (Overture)'' 2CD350E1-8560-4B78-87F9-4B9CB068C559.jpeg|''Dharma'' AA518EEE-E5F7-48EE-9FD9-DA0A58FEFB25.jpeg|''Beep Beep I'm A Sheep 5094710A-054A-4F05-BB17-645EFCDF8114.jpeg|''Love Ward'' 699C84F0-D105-48EC-BA57-A44FB2DC382A.jpeg|''Kissing Strangers'' CB920A6F-16F3-4C6A-8110-CFC03AF24E0C.jpeg|''Boom Boom'' DCC9C215-3991-4846-862A-7AADA5A8853F.png|''Sugar Dance 3B2B9837-AEE8-4138-9F2D-0D71847DFB6A.png|''Diggy'' 88DA62CA-EC60-46F0-A799-D36729DA5CE4.jpeg|''Another One Bites the Dust'' F0BA1233-D575-49BD-AC0B-388123A4CC32.jpeg|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' 3C530FD8-9467-491E-B024-4477156D5C2C.jpeg|''How Far I’ll Go'' 3EE5C445-D647-4F95-A207-BF4C0684EBDA.jpeg|''Chantaje'' DCCA9AAA-176E-44BF-A235-72F969218953.jpeg|''Naughty Girl'' Category:Blog posts